Dil ki baat
by meripyarijanvidi
Summary: For duo lovers and shreya haters
1. Chapter 1

Janvi and daya two fans of Cid but janvi love shreya mam and daya hate shreya mam.

Let's start story

Janvi doing some chatting with friends and suddenly saw daya's wp he is also with her in a coffee shop.

Janvi(loudly):daya...

Daya:kya hua chila kyun rahe ho

Janvi:ye kya he (showing his phone)aapne shreya mam k pic k uper I hate u lakhe hue he

Daya:hn kiunki main uss shreya se hate karta Hun

Janvi:kyun?

Daya:kyun kya unke liye mere daya sir aur abhijeet sir kuchh din ke liye ek dusre se baat nehi karrahe the stupid .

Janvi:daya ek baat puchhu?

Daya:puchho

Janvi:jo shreya mam k sath hua agar bo mera saath hua to kya tum mujhe galat samjhogi

Daya(shocked):esa kiun bol rahe ho

Janvi:hn ya Na?

Daya:janvi

Janvi:aap sab log shreya mam ko blame karte ho lekin unki kasur kya he?hum sabko pata he agar do log k beach pyar strong hoga to koi b third person unko alag nehi karpate .duo k beach kya itna kam pyar tha ki shreya mam ne unki beach aagaye.

Daya:lekin daya sir shreya ki bajase abhi sir ko galat samajha Na

Janvi:hn to ye daya sir k galti tha. mam ne to khudh nehi kaha tha ki daya sir aap abhijeet sir se baat karna chhod dijiye.

Daya:ok ye main manta,lekin bo kisi aur se kyun sagai ki?

Janvi:daya tumne kabhi ladki ke dil ko nehi samjha. Sare ladki chatehe ki unhe koi esa life partner mile jo usske liye sari duniya se ladh jae. mam to phir bhi itna sab kuchh expect nehi kiye the bo bas chate the ki daya sir unki pyar ki izzhar k pass itna b power nehi tha.

Daya:kese bolte tabtak to shreya ki saadi thik hochuki thi

Janvi:hunnn matlab ki tumhari daya sir ko pehele aapni pyar ki eheshas nehi hua .jab shreya mam k saadi thik hui tab unko eheshas hua ki are yar main to shreya se pyar karta Hun he Na?

Daya:shreya mam to unhe propose karsakte the Na

Janvi:kitni baar .bahat bar unnhe directly kaha sir freedy sir abhijeet sir sachin sir sab jan gaye lekin bo .sabke pichhe daya sir he lekin sab shreya mam ko galat samjhe.d areya love story stop hui daya sir k liye .director ne kaha unki fans ko achha nehi dareya fans ka kya .unki filling unki emotions.u know what today u hurt me a lot

Janvi stated crying,Daya shocked

Daya:tum bas itni si baat k liye rorahe ho

Janvi:baat sirf shreya mam k nehi he baat sabhi ladkiyon ki .humesha esa hota he galti kare koi aur saza mile ladkiyo ko. pata he bo ladki ko kon blame karte he bahi aurte hi ladies ki bezzati karte he. agar usse koi pyar kare to ladki ki galti .agar kisse bo complain kare to usski .ek baat puchhu?

Daya:puchho

Janvi:agar shreya mam aapni family k khilaf jakar daya sir ko propose kardete to kya aap log unhhe achhe insan kehete?nehi na. samaj main esa hi hota he. ladkiyon ko boldete he ki raste PE sar jhuka KAR chalna aur ladke ko bolte he jao party karo masti Karo.

Shreya:tumhari sine main dil nehi he daya issiliye tumne kabhi shreya mam ko pechhan nehi payi.i hate u. jab dareya k emotional sceen dekhti Hun main roti reheti lagta he jaise mere pyar b mujhse dur he. reel ho ya real dareya k jaise koi b mere dil nehi jeet paye especially shreya .shevis my life after my family.i love her a lot.

Daya:sorry janvi mujhe maff kabhi b nehi bolunga esa

Janvi hugged her

Janvi:thank daya

Ye story maine kisiko hurt karne nehi likhi jo sach he bo show kiya. Try to face reality reality. pyare log kabhi sahi nehi hote kabhi kabhi bo b galat hote he.i hope aap log gussa nehi don't don't hate shreya dii plzzz.

THE END

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	2. Chapter 2 reply to angelbetu

**_Reply to previous chatper reviews ..._**

 ** _Angel:ek min kya kaha tumne ...matlab duo k liye kisiko bhi blame karsakte ho ...even ek insaan k galti na hote hue bhi ...to phir shreya di q nehi ...jab koi ladki kisise pyar karti h na ...to usko aapne pyar k alawa koi aur nehi dikhta...jese tumhe duo k alawa aur koi nehi dikhta ...matlab tum karo to leela ...dusre kare to raas leela ...wha ji wha..._**

 ** _Ek baat batao guys ...ye kesa dost he daya sir ...unko iss baareme kuchh pata hi nehi chala...ki shreya ne abhijeet ko arrest kiya tha ...i'm also a big fan of duo ...but ye miss angel ...ko jese duo k alawa aur koi nehi dikhta ...waise hi mujhe shreya di k alawa aur koi nehi dikhta...agar ye pyar h miss angel k duo k liye ...mere bhi yehi pyar h shreya di k liye...jab purvi ne abhijeet pe izaam lagaya ...aur daya sir usse chhod diya ...to shreya dii ko kyun nehi ...pata nehi tha ya jaan buj k chup the ...ajab he na matlab ...beuro main koi bhi baat kisse chhupti nehi ...aur ye baat daya sir ko pata nehi chala...agar ussi din shreya ko chhod diye hote ...to dareya fans k itne dil nehi tut ta ...aur na hi shreya k fan koi bante ..._**

 ** _Jo log bure hote h usse humesha... logo k burai nazar aata h...aap logo ko sayad yaad nehi ...jab beach main duo k ladhai hui thi ...sabse jyada pareshan shreya di the...aur iss baat ko leke ...dareya k beach jhagda Hogaya tha...daya sir shreya di ko ye kehe thi ...ki tumhe shorf abhijeet k chinta he...meri nehi ...tab kya tum logo k aankho main pati bandaa tha...ya phir achhai dekha nehi gaya...galti her insaan se hoti he ...tum log aur main koi dudg k dhule nehi ...sabne aapni aapni life main galtiyan ki he ..._**

 ** _Shreya di ko pastawa tha ...isiliye unhone maffi maangi he ...uss time salunkhe bhi galti kiye the ...ab kaho salunkhe sir gandhe insaan he ...nehi nehi kahoge kyun ...tumhare nazar to shirf shreya k uper he ...aaye bade galtiyan kehene ..._**

 ** _Aur ek min ...tum wohi ho na ...neha di k friend ...wha matlab tumhare liye dosti ka matlab ye...tumhare dost bahna shreya k liye ladhti h ...aur tum yahna shreya ko LEKE...merese ladh rahe ho ...jo khudh dosti ka matlab nehi jaanti ...wo aagayi mujhe dosti samjhane ...neha di ko bolu ye baat?...chhiii_**

 ** _Btw angelbatu agar aapko hurt hui to sry ...mera maksas aapko hurt karna nehi tha...yehi kaha na review main tumne ...hurt karo aur phir sry bolo ..he na ...respect karo dusre ko ...jese tum duo k liye marte ho ..waise hum bhi marte h ...shreya di k liye..._**

 ** _Deae guest :u hate shreya na ...i hate uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

 ** _Jinn logo ne support kiya ...un logo ko bahat Bahat thanks ..._**

 ** _Arch miss u re ...tumhare wajase to ye likha tha ..._**


End file.
